Bajor
Bajor was the inhabited eleventh planet of the Bajoran system. This system was located in the Bajor sector, a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. This was the largest planet in the system and had five moons, including Derna and Jeraddo. The planet was the homeworld of the Bajorans, a warp-capable humanoid species. After decades of Cardassian rule, the planet regained its independence and became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets in 2369. Location In 2372, the location of Bajor was labeled on a tactical cartography map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. The planet was located near the Badlands and the Demilitarized Zone. ( , okudagram) In 2375, the location of Bajor was labeled on a tactical cartography map that was displayed in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. Bajor was located approximately five light years from Cardassia Prime, twenty-five light years from Starbase 375, and sixty light years from Ferenginar. ( , okudagram) History :See also: Bajoran history Early history of the ancient Bajoran city of B'hala]] Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajorans, one of the oldest civilizations in the Alpha Quadrant which began to flourish about half a million years ago and undertook its first interstellar flights around the 16th century. ( ; ) Cardassian occupation and recovery From about 2319 to 2369, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union. During this time, the Cardassians not only decimated the Bajoran population and destroyed large parts of its infrastructure, but also poisoned several areas of the planet in order to compromise the food supply after their withdrawal. Affected regions included the Dahkur and Rakantha Provinces as well as the Northwest peninsula. Following the occupation, the Provisional Government took steps to revitalize the planet's agricultural sector, such as using special grain processing centers and irrigating the Trilar Peninsula. In 2371, the Bajoran Agricultural Ministry developed soil reclamators that could detoxify the soil, but their number was limited, causing quarrels about their usage. ( ) The Federation also assisted in reclaiming the planet's full natural potential, e.g. in 2369, when the assisted in the reconstruction of the Bajoran aqueduct system. ( ) Later measures included conducting an agrobiology expedition to the Janitza Mountains in 2371 during which it was discovered that the ecosystem was much more diverse than the orbital scans had indicated. ( ) Signs of progress in healing Bajor's wounds included the opening of a new nature reserve in Hedrikspool Province in 2370 and the fruitful Katterpod season of 2373. ( ) Political structure During the occupation, the Cardassians installed a puppet regime called the Bajoran Occupational Government. Following their withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, a Provisional Government was established which consisted of Ministers who were organized in the Bajoran Council, the Board of Ministers, the Chamber of Ministers and the Council of Ministers. ( , , ) Some Bajoran organizations like the Kohn-Ma or the Alliance for Global Unity also criticised or even openly opposed the Provisional Government. ( ) The planet was also further divided into different Provinces. Additionally, nation-like factions, e.g., the Paqu and the Navot, continued to exist on Bajor after the occupation and maintained clearly defined borders between each other. ( et al.) Although Bajor maintained a secular government, religious leadership personified by the Kai as the head of the Vedek Assembly was also an important aspect of social cohesion on Bajor and, thus, also held great political influence. ( et al.) Districts * Northeastern District * Northwestern District Provinces 's village amidst a Bajoran jungle]] * Dahkur Province * Eastern Province * Hedrikspool Province * Hill Province * Kendra Province * Lonar Province * Musilla Province * Rakantha Province * Tozhat Province Settlements * B'hala * Hathon * Ilvia * Jalanda City * Janir * Jo'Kala * Kran-Tobal * Lasuma * Relliketh * Tamulna * Tempasa Internment centers * Batal * Elemspur Detention Center * Gallitep * Kran-Tobal prison * Singha refugee camp Points of interest * Bajoran Archaeological Institute * Bajoran Center for Science * Bajoran Institute of Science * Calash Monastery * Dakeen Monastery * Ilvian Medical Complex * Jalanda Forum * Temple of Iponu * Tozhat Resettlement Center * University of Bajor Environment Geological of a Bajoran landscape]] * Cliffs of Undalar * Dahkur Hills * Fire Caves * Janitza Mountains * Kendra Valley * Kola Mountain * Northern peninsula * Northwest peninsula * Perikian Peninsula * Ratosha Pass * Sahving Valley * Southern islands * Tanis Canyon * Trilar Peninsula Hydrological The oceans of Bajor have a greenish tint when seen from space. ( ) * Glyrhond River * Holana River * Yolja River ** Qui'al Dam Botanical *Alvas *Boton *Jumja tree *Katterpod *Kava *Lilac *Makara herb *Moba *Moreka *Salam grass *Spiny basil *Wheat Zoological *Barrowbug *Bat *Carnivorous rastipod *Hara cat *Palukoo (moon) *Shrimp *Sinoraptor *Snake (various) Parallel universes In another quantum reality, Bajor defeated the Cardassian Empire. Following their success, the Bajorans became more aggressive towards the Federation. In 2370, they destroyed a subspace telescope, believing that it was being used to spy on them. ( ) In the mirror universe, Bajor was occupied by the Terran Empire before being liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Following the end of the occupation, Bajor petitioned the Alliance for membership, was accepted, and ultimately became an influential member world. The space station Terok Nor orbited Bajor. In 2370, the Intendant of Bajor was Kira Nerys. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background information Name In a personnel file displayed for Ensign Ro Laren in , her place of birth was listed as "Bajora". This term was also used to refer to the Bajorans as a race in and some early episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. For the remastered "Conundrum", for Ro's personnel file, the name of the planet was changed from Bajora to Bajor. "BAY-jor" was the pronunciation for this planet's name from the pronunciation guide for . Depictions The planet Bajor was originally invented by Rick Berman and Michael Piller. They conceived the planet while writing . (The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine, Vol. 2, p. 7) In the pre-production stages of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Rick Berman and Michael Piller, who created the series together, worked on the idea of a starbase on the surface of Bajor, before deciding to set the series aboard a space station. "We wanted to center the show around Bajor," recalled Berman, "which was part of the Cardassian Empire." The creative duo even considered building a live-set Bajoran refuge camp on location, though the cost of leaving the Paramount studio lot was ultimately decided to be prohibitively high. (Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before, paperback ed., pp. 154 & 155) The planet model first used for Bajor was later used for Rakhar ( ), an Yaderan colony ( ), a Hur'q planet ( ), and Risa ( ). On a dry/erase board in his office, Robert Hewitt Wolfe started to illustrate a map of Bajor, deciding to continually update it with the places mentioned in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He explained, "After staring at the blank board for months, it occurred to me that unlike planets we'd visited on previous ''Star Trek shows, Bajor was there and wasn't going to go away. So I felt like it might be fun to create a map. I drew some arbitrary continents, two large land masses and one small one, with an equator down the middle," Wolfe laughed. "''I thought that probably would do it .... I tried to put a lot of interesting coastlines on there, but the decision-making process was pretty arbitrary." Hence, the shorelines in the map turned out to be quite random. For a long time after he began creating the map, Wolfe arranged everywhere that the series referenced as being on Bajor in the map's northern hemisphere. He then deliberately started trying to designate more places in the map's southern hemisphere. This time differential obviously impacted on where sites are located on the map. Wolfe also organized the illustration so that the places where Kira Nerys had a personal interest in or went during the Occupation were basically all clustered in roughly the same region as each other, with places less related to her positioned elsewhere. Observing that Faren Kag's village appeared to be extremely different, culturally, from the Paqu and Navot territories influenced Wolfe to place it at a very far distance from them, a range Wolfe called "as far away from them as possible." He went on to say, "The map reminded us of places that we'd mentioned before so we could mention them again. It made Bajor more of a physical reality for me. It became a real place." The map wasn't discontinued following Wolfe's tenure on the show; instead, Bradley Thompson adopted it and likewise kept updating the display. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 652) Bajor may have a 26-hour day, according to various mentions throughout the series and at the startrek.com database for places. This was never fully confirmed in canon, although it does seem to be alluded to in DS9 episodes including , , , , and . Although Richard Arnold and Chris Childers accepted that the Bajorans had a 26-hour day, they questioned whether that was "based on the length of time it takes Bajor to circle its sun" or if the duration was counted in Earth hours. They further commented about the notion of 26-hour days, "This was mentioned in one of the first DS9 episodes, and the writers have been fairly consistent about using it, but they haven't really explained it." ( , pp. 78 & 79) Bajor was to have featured in a scene deleted from . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, Nos. 3/4, p. 101) For , a Bajoran village was depicted on Paramount Stage 18. A set for the 's living quarters therein was in the same room as had been used as a meeting place for Commander Sisko and Kai Opaka on Bajor in "Emissary". Director David Livingston described the Bajoran village as "a big set." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 48) "We had ... wind, lighting, and it had a couple of major effects going on," Livingston reflected. "They were really difficult working conditions .... The actors had to have big wind machines blowing in their faces, and it was very debilitating, but we got through it." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 51) Creating the lighting, which was done to resemble lightning, and wind effects was also extremely noisy. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 48) Ira Steven Behr liked how Bajor is depicted in "The Storyteller". "It ... shows that Bajor is indeed a very strange place," he remarked. "There are things happening in those little hamlets and villages that are certainly not your average Federation attitude towards life, religion and spirituality." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, Nos. 3/4, p. 102) An establishing shot of the Bajoran village in "The Storyteller" had previously been used in , portraying a Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV. Bajor was repeatedly embellished with a statue which was designed by Ricardo Delgado. The statue appeared as part of the Monastery of the Kai in as well as in Kai Winn Adami's residence in series finale . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 69) In , a matte painting of Bajor was used to depict the planet, including a large pool of water which appears to ripple and sparkle on-camera, and a set designed by Ron Wilkinson was used as a war room for the Bajoran Militia. The matte painting was created non-digitally, by Illusion Arts, Inc.'s Robert Stromberg. Regarding the pool in the illustrated vista, Syd Dutton, also from Illusion Arts, explained, "We did that through an old technique developed by Albert Whitlock .... It's a gag created by backlighting two sheets of glass with holes scratched in them and filming them as they are rubbed against each other." The sparkles were double-exposed over the footage of the painted water, bringing light and movement to what otherwise would have been a static part of the painting. The image additionally incorporated a foreground miniature and a camera pan. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25/26, No. 6/1, pp. 97, 71 & 73) In , another matte painting of the planet, done by Syd Dutton, was incorporated into an in-atmosphere battle over Bajor. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 84) In , yet another matte painting was involved in depicting Bajor. This illustration, showing a suburban home on the outskirts of the Bajoran capital city, was the second Bajor painting which Robert Stromberg created for DS9. This time, moving elements included Cardassian pedestrians, played by Illusion Arts staff, and a waterfall. It was Stromberg who decided upon detailing the picture with a waterfall. He discovered the embellishment was required to make the illustration more interesting while painting the image. "The waterfall was animated by Lynn Legerwood, who used a combination of salt and very fine baking soda of the type that's used in fire hydrants to create the right look for it," Stromberg remembered. "We shot that element with a high-speed camera and then superimposed it over the painted waterfall to make it look real." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 25/26, No. 6/1, p. 72) Originally, an area of Bajor's war-plundered terrain was intended to be rejuvenated by terraforming Genesis technology, in a story that developed into the DS9 episode . The planet was thereafter conceptually replaced with Epsilon 119. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 103) At one point around season two, Paramount asked the DS9 writing staff to focus less on stories featuring the planet Bajor, as market research had suggested that fans of the show found those stories least interesting. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 244; Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 97) "The studio doesn't like Bajor stories in general," commented René Echevarria. "And Bajor's religion is one aspect of Bajor to which they ''really don't respond." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 319) The DS9 writers felt it was important for Bajor to reappear in DS9 Season 3 instalment . "''We ... wanted to continue playing out some of the stuff going on on Bajor," recalled Robert Hewitt Wolfe. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 97) At first, the narrative involved a new massive library or museum, a "great cultural relic," in the words of Ronald D. Moore. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 97; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 244) He added, "It was going to be about a museum on Bajor that was being reopened for the first time since the occupation." Also, production on the episode, a script for which was written in the second season, was set back when, in compliance with the request from Paramount, the producers opted to concentrate on stories further away from Bajor. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 244) When they revived the narrative towards the end of season three, they focused on the notion of it being a kind of homecoming for Kira Nerys. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 97) Updating developments for Bajor was also a concern during the development of DS9 Season 4 outing . Ron Moore recalled, "We started feeling we had lost sight of Bajor and some of the issues that were going on there." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 113) Midway through DS9 Season 4, Kira actress Nana Visitor mused about how Bajor was being developed, "Bajor is still coming out of having been under the Occupation .... We're continually discovering things about Bajor." (The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine, Vol. 16, p. 45) The status of Bajor was also on the writers' minds during the writing of subsequent fourth season offering . "It went through a lot of permutations of what is the impact, politically, on Bajor," said Ron Moore. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 115) Concerning a prophecy that Bajor will be destroyed if it joins the Federation in DS9 Season 5 instalment , Robert Hewitt Wolfe considered, "I think that the whole thing with Bajor will become pretty clear, and most people who watch the show carefully will get the special delight of saying, 'Ah hah! That's what that prophecy meant. " (Cinefantastique, Vol. 29, Nos. 6/7, p. 47) At the end of DS9 Season 5, Bajor seemed safer, at least to the show's writing staff, than when it had first been introduced. Robert Wolfe remarked, "Bajor is pretty much stable now, which was not true the start of the series." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 102) In DS9 Season 7 installment , Bajor was shown with CGI supervised by David Stipes; the planet appeared in visual effects footage primarily depicting the Bajoran moon Derna. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 32, Nos. 4/5, p. 34) The writers opted not to have Bajor join the Federation at the end of the series, in feature-length series finalé . "We talked about it a lot, because we didn't want to ignore that," Hans Beimler explained. "It wasn't an oversight. The question was, does that really matter? Ultimately it doesn't really mean that much." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 32, Nos. 4/5, p. 86) Hans Beimler speculated that Bajor may still have joined the Federation after the events of "What You Leave Behind"; he considered that a major proponent of the planet's admittance into the organization could have been Kira, as she is left in command of Deep Space 9 when the series ends. Regarding Bajor's possible admission, Beimler concluded, "That very well might be part of what she is interested in doing." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 32, Nos. 4/5, p. 86) Trivia Viewers of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine were largely uninterested in Bajor. Nana Visitor clarified, "There's a hard-core group of people out there who are interested in Bajor and then there's a lot that aren't." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 256) In the original version of , a Prophet who appeared to Sisko as a vision of his mother, Sarah, warned him not to build a house he planned to construct on Bajor. René Echevarria was of the belief that the house was too inconsequential to viewers, though, so the cautioning was changed to being a prohibition of Sisko marrying Kasidy Yates. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 686) Writer David Weddle once joked Bajor's "seventh hemisphere became more influential," centuries after ancient Bajoran times. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 389) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 34 & 42-43), Bajor (B'hava'el VII) was the seventh planet in the Bajoran system. The planet's government was named the "Third Republic of Bajor". It was admitted into the Federation in 2374, but the process was not ratified. Capitals of this world were Dahkur and Sahving. 3.8 billion Bajorans lived on Bajor in 2378. The Bajorans' have been warp-capable since 2328, and their first interstellar flight was in 1571. Points of interest on this planet were the Calash Retreat, the Dakeen Monastery, Kendra Valley, and Fire Caves. Cardassia occupied Bajor from 2328-2369 and 2374-75. Bajor was listed as having five moons and, in the system map, the five moons are depicted in orbit about the planet. According to the Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Stellar Cartography" p. 42), Bajor signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion in December 2373. Apocrypha According to Star Trek Online, Bajor joined the Federation in 2393. During a temporary occupation of Deep Space 9 by rogue Dominion forces in 2409, the city of Hathon served as an organizational hub for the Federation and the Klingon Empire to retake the station. In 2410, Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Forces and the military of the new Romulan Republic united to rout out disguised members of Species 8472 who had infiltrated Hathon. Even when not playing through the relevant missions, players can use Hathon as a social hub. External links * * * ca:Bajor cs:Bajor de:Bajor es:Bajor fr:Bajor ja:ベイジョー mu:Bajor nl:Bajor pl:Bajor pt:Bajor ru:Бэйджор Category:Planets Bajor Category:Mirror universe Category:Homeworlds